Misunderstandings
by serendipitylong
Summary: Misunderstandings all around.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, it is hard!" Lucy said. Gray pressed his ear to the door, what could they be talking about?

"Of course, did you think it would be, soft?" Natsu said.

"No, I didn't. It is just so exciting! And it is so long!" Exciting, hard, and long, Gray could only thing of one thing they could be talking about. Natsu's penis.

"Yeah, and it tastes good too. Here." Gray heard slurping sounds, and licking sounds. "Ahh, feels so good! Don't ever tell Gray I said that." Gray wondered what Natsu meant by that. Natsu let out a small sigh.

"Yeah, it does feel good. It tastes great, too."

"For you too?"

"Duh."

"Don't duh me!"

"Ahhhhhh," Lucy screamed. "Stop it!" Gray heard banging noises. Was this rape? Was he supposed to stop this now?

"I am going to eat your ice cream now."

"No don't!" Slurping sounds.

"I am opening it." That was it.

Gray burst in. "Natsu! Stop raping Lucy!"

"Eh!" Natsu and Lucy screamed in unison. They were covered in ice cream. Lucy was on the floor and Natsu was next to two bowls. One bowl was empty, and Natsu was eating out of the partially full one. He drizzled Magic Shell Chocolate in the other.

* * *

I had a lot of fun with this bit of randomness, and if anyone needs an explanation, I write up another chapter to explain.

^~^ Serendipitylong


	2. Chapter 2

Gray was walking home. It was winter, and to Gray it was perfect. "Come on, Luce! I want to do it again!" The voice sounded like Natsu.

"Yeah, it was really fun!" Lucy's voice exclaimed. Fun . . . Could they be talking about _that_? Gray wondered. He waved it off, after his assumption from last time he didn't want to be wrong again.

"Your place or mine?" Natsu said. On the other hand, it could pay to stick around, Gray thought. They have been spending a lot of time together recently.

"Mine!" Lucy shouted peppily.

Gray stalked them through the drifts of snow, ducking and creating cover when nessecary. Lucy and Natsu arrived at Lucy's house with Gray in tow. The two proceeded to walk into Lucy's backyard. Gray snuck into the shed. Gray heard some sounds that sounded suspiously like clothes moving around. "Ahh, much better," Natsu said. "I felt too hot with that on. You look cute, by the way." Gray heard a weird sound that sounded like it came from in the shed

"T-thanks," Lucy stuttered, like she was embarressed. At this point, Gray was convinced that there was no other explanation. Natsu and Lucy were going to have sex.

There was the crunch of snow and the shed door creaked open a bit. With the limited light coming from the crack, Gray could now see Erza was in the shed with him, listening. She turned around. "SHHHH!" Geez, Gray thought. She is making more noise than me with her 'hushing.'

Lucy moaned. "Thanks that feels goooood." Thump. "Shoot! I am so hot now."

"I will cool you off." Natsu said and Gray strained their ears to listen. They heard the rustling of clothes.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. "Faster! Faster! Harder! Harder!" Lucy begged.

Natsu cried out. "I am cumming!"

"Wait! Watch the eyes!" Lucy cried. Gray and Erza suddenly fell out of the shed. They had pressed their ears against the door too much.

Gray and Erza closed their eyes. "What were you guys doing in the shed?" Natsu asked. "Do you guys wanna join? It will be fun!" Gray and Erza blushed madly.

"You can open your eyes, you kno. Erza, Gray." Lucy said. Gray and Erza opened their eyes. Lucy was buried in a humongous snow mountain, lying down, her eyes squinting, because they were partially buried. There was a big circle where snow was melted and tufts of green grass poked through. Natsu was next to Lucy and shoveling snow unto her. Everytime he did it, there was a thump.

"But . . . you guys were having sex!" Erza stuttered. "Gray and I heard you." Gray fell over, at Erza's boldness. He hit Lucy's snow mountain, and it split, revealing Lucy in a pink winter coat. Upon hitting it, Gray fainted. Erza fell to the ground and passed out due to brain overload.

"What is sex?" Lucy and Natsu said in unison. They looked at each other with perplexed looks.


End file.
